Rebirth of Russia
by Roseanna237
Summary: A prank gone wrong, For the first time a nation has meet death, but not from dissovling or from the hands of another Nation. fifteen years later who is this girl? What connection does she have with Russia?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia axis power just my Oc's**

 **Author note: If you have a Wattpad, then you probably already know the story. I wrote on there the Rebirth of Russia same title. May be a bit different.**

Prologue the Death

The nation's stared at the coffin, had life always been so delicate? Did it always seem so short lived? They were nations, the only way for them to be killed. Was either by the hands of another nation, or by being dissolved… Though the only exception was Prussia, but even then it was his baby brother Germany. Who saved him from certain death. After the reunification of West and East Germany.

Every nation was there, they all wore black. Them and the nation's government workers themselves. They stared at the black shining coffin, as if it was mocking them. For the first time in history, a nation had died without being dissolved, or killed by another nation… For the first time a nation was gone and they didn't know. If a new personification was going to be born for the country or not…

Those closest to the nation, stood in the front row. His sister's grieved silently, holding one another. But what would have seemed odd, to those who weren't a nation. But they seemed to be holding a young nation about the age of 16 or 18 years old. He had not only left his sisters but he had left, another person he loved the most. The rest of the nations, were at a loss...

What do you say to a grieving widow? What could they say to another nation, who had lost her husband? Who was also another nation? This after all had never happened before. Usually, the nations would of gotten divorced and pretend the other was dead. But this, this was different. He was really dead.

She didn't want their pity, she didn't want sympathy. She could feel her body becoming cold. She may be alive but she felt dead inside. Her husband, had died. She didn't know what to do..

Why? How? So many thought running in her head. Her husband was long gone now.

He was her best friend, ever since they were little. They've known each other for so long, sure there marriage wasn't perfect. After all, no nation marriages are perfect. After all they all had bad history with each other. They loved each other though. No matter what her brother's thought, no matter how many times. His younger sister tried to kill her for marrying her brother. They loved each other, through thick and thin. She walked up slowly as they slowly put the coffin into the ground one. She dropped a flower on top of the coffin soon the rest followed her lead.

* * *

The cold wind blew into the funeral, as if stating they were no longer welcomed here.

The nations all soon left one by one, until it was only the nations close family left. The sister all looked towards the grieving widow who was on her knees looking at the grave. Before they send a silent pray, for her to slowly heal.

It wasn't fair, she thought. that after everything, all the events that has happened, and the one moment of joy in our lives... She slowly put a hand to her flat stomach. Goes disappearing fast, losing both though? Her eyes became blurry, but she refused to let them fall this time. Russia, she thought. What will Belarus and Ukraine do? You left Lithuania in charge of your nation. Until your new successor show up, but even so, I don't think he can take the challenge of suddenly being a Super Nation, even for a little while. After all you know how politics are. They will slowly eat him alive! But then again you were always a "cruel" nation when it comes to politics. Perhaps if other nations had gotten to know you better this wouldn't have happened?

She shook her at the thought,

No. She thought, making herself flinch. At the cold voice in her head. there would have been no change, they would be more gleeful perhaps, she slowly got up still looking at the grave, though this time with no emotion reflecting her sad thoughts.

Estonia, is probably already helping Lithuania with the paper work or packing up his things to finally go home, but then again Russia house has been our home since we were little kids before we slowly fell apart, though how we ended up in the same house once again remains a mystery even to me! I mean I know how I got there it was after WWl that I ended back in the house, before we resigned the papers of our...

Her mouth twitch downwards, before going into a thin line. Her shoulders shook, the little.. She shook her in amusement this time. of course he remembered the one promise I forgot until now. He loomed over me on purpose to scare away the other nations. No matter how much I told him to stop, he always did protect me until the cold war were he went mad... No, somewhere during WWll I believe. No wonder America seemed so pissed off he thought the at Russia was abu...

She sighed, Russia you had a big heart but you always went a little too far in protecting us. Perhaps, if people saw the other side instead of mother Russia all the time you would have made friends.

She looked up to the sky the sun was slowly going down, before walking away from the grave. she never once looked back. I wonder how the nations will react to his will? She thought. Perhaps it's time for me to finally get back on trolling on people if not to brighten up things just a bit. Her lips quirk at the thought. Yup, Little Latvia troll is coming back to give her brothers Lithuania and Estonia heart attacks one more time.

Her lips quirk, she felt as the wind blew at her gently that Russia was already laughing at her thoughts. She relaxed as the hole in her heart would in fact slowly heal as time goes on.

* * *

Russia, slowly watched as his wife walked away. He slowly smiled, good she remembered her promise if he were to one day disappear she would not look back.

a hand fell on his shoulder, he glanced at the person before looking back at Latvia.

"You know it was for the best." Russia grimaced before nodding. not even looking at the person.

"All you need to choose who is going to carry the child." Russia stilled, before looking at the person with amused eyes.

"I've already have chosen." Russia stated. before walking away slowly disappearing the place.

"Will, since you already chosen i'll have to look for the little one then." the person muttered to himself before slowly disappearing as will.

* * *

three years later...

Her name is Lesley Ortiz, she was an American Latina woman. She remembered the day, she left her parents to work in Italy. Her mother had yelled things at her in Spanish. Before begging her not to go. Her Dad on the other hand playfully slapped her in the back and said "Don't listen to you mother. You go and work and do what you dreamed of doing since you unknowingly made up you mind at 5 years old."

She did, and she loved every bit of it. Of finally being in control of her life. The freedom from her family was like fresh air to her. Her relatives could no longer compare her to her siblings or her cousin. They could no longer make her act, as if she was little miss perfect. The prim and proper cousin. The one that her own cousins hated, when they were around family members. Her cousins knew who she was and prim and proper was not one of them.

She married an Italian, before divorcing 3 years later. For reasons she would rather not go into. She had soon left Italy, after a year of her divorce. She was going to work in Japan for a little while. She had ended up meeting a friend she had no seen in a while, Amos her best friend.

Amos and Lesley were good people, if not a little bit odd with quirks but that's what made them so lovable. Lesley would mutter thing about a seagull army and word domination before she would start up a playful debate on something random. Amos, on the other hand would mutter random facts that people would deem useless but impress other people. He also tended to start a argument on which anime was better.

Lesley, had twins from her previous marriage. Aberto and Enzio, the twins they finished each other sentences, shared almost everything, and tended to confuse people, on who was who. They were smart and had been secretly planning for Amos and their mom to get together, they liked Amos better than their own dad. For some reason. So when the unexpected came on June 12, they had moved back to the U.S to Topeka, Kansas. Which is where they had gotten 12 hour in the hospital.

Their mothers cries were to be Legand! The twins had written down, many, many new curse words in their book. The twins had been 6 years old when they became big brothers to a little baby sister.

Of course not all was right, their baby sister was different. Sure she had their mothers, raven brunette hair, she was pale like her dad Amos. They could tell she would look like mom. But when she had opened her eyes for the first time. They had not been blue like every other baby. Her eyes had been a light lilac purple.

Of course there parents would be alarmed at the lilac purple eyes! There mother had once told them about story about people have unnatural Color eyes but there was a reason! They didn't have enough pigment, that helps protect them from the sun or something like that!

Their mother and their new dad knew their family history, an not once had there been an Albino to give her the gens to have purple eyes! Of course their parents didn't really care about the purple eyes, but they did in fact want a reason for them. They weren't scared of the unknown, but they were scared that their baby sister would not be alright later on.

When their mom and their baby sister, were check out from the hospital. They saw their baby sister eyes turn from a lilac purple to their mom's light brown eyes. of course none of them saw a figure looking down on them, with a thoughtful look. None but their baby sister, who giggled at the figure.

They had helped their mom name her, their baby sister name was Inna Jade Ortiz.

And none of them expect that when Inna would turn 13 years old a whole new world would open, a dangerous one at that.


End file.
